


Do or do Knot

by writingindarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Comeplay, Full Shift, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Vouyerism, Xenophilia, blood tw, full shift sex, outdoors sex, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingindarkness/pseuds/writingindarkness
Summary: Stiles makes his way onto Hale territory in hopes of finding a wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 359





	Do or do Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don’t own any of these characters.  
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Stiles knew, once he stepped foot on the Hales territory, he wouldn’t be leaving the same. Not when the full moon was high overhead, casting the woods in shadows. His pale skin looked especially white in the moonlight, as he crossed between the clearly marked trespassing signs. 

This might come back to bite him in the ass, but he had try. Loud howls echoed from far away, and his head whipped towards them. He followed them deeper into the darkness. 

After a short time he found a small clearing. He paused, trying to figure out which way to go, that was until he heard a loud snap of something in the woods behind him. His heartbeat picked up as a growl came from behind him. Perfect. 

He slowly took of his shirt, dropping it against the tree, and then his pants. The moonlight reflecting off his nude body. The growling turned louder, as it got closer to him. He slowly turned his head to look back. In the dark he couldn’t see anything in the shadows, except two glowing blue eyes. He inhaled sharply, knowing what that meant.

With one last deep breathe he took off, racing into the clearing. He couldn’t tell if the wolf had taken chase, not until he was being tackled to the ground. 

He slammed with a loud gasp, the wind knocked out of him. The feeling of the furry body encompassing his own was frightening. He struggled to catch his breath as teeth set to his neck. He froze, letting his body relax. The wolf held him there for a few moments, and Stiles started to fidget. He arched his back up, making his ass press against the warm body behind him. 

The wolf growled deep, one huge paw shoving at Stiles hips up. Stiles scrambled, trying to present himself. The wolf let out a loud purr, teeth letting go of his neck. Something hard poked a this leg, and he sucked in a harsh breath. His hand went back to guide the cock, but the wolf snapped at him. Dropping his hand, he settled back into his submissive position. 

It took a few tries before the tip of the thick cock found its mark, sliding into Stiles prepped hole. 

He gasped out, the stretch made him shake and keen. “Fuck.” He hissed, fingers digging into the grass and dirt.

The wolf paid no attention, hips snapping. Inch by inch he took the boy beneath him, claiming him. Stiles let out breathy noises, cock hard beneath him. It was much better than he dreamed, a real cock inside him. “Knot me please. Want to be yours. Your bitch.” He begged, feeling the warm fur rubbing against his back. 

The deep rumble in the wolves chest got louder as he fucked Stiles harder. Soon the thick tapered cock was shoving in harder, and Stiles could feel the swelling. “Breed me. Make me full.” He cried, reaching back with one hand, fingers lacing through fur. “I want your pups.”

That did it, sending the wolf out of control. Teeth came down, slicing through skin. Claimed. Marked. Mated. 

Stiles gasped, the pain almost unbearable. It was nothing to the swell of the knot inside him, making him come. He shot onto the ground below him, as he felt the rush of warm seed inside of him. 

Each twitch of the cock sent warm come into his body. 

After a few minutes the wolf let go of his shoulder, teeth red and bloody. He licked at the wound, nuzzling softly. Stiles let his body sag down, exhausted. “Looks like you found more than just a rabbit.” A voice said from nearby. 

The wolf growled, eyes finding the intruder. “Now now, Derek.” The nude man said, standing to the side of them. “No one wants your bitch. Your mother sent me to find you, but looks like you are having a good time.” 

Stiles blinked at the man, as he turned to walk away. “Make sure to bring him home. Talia would love to meet him.”

The wolf watched as the man left, nuzzling close. It took awhile, but the knot started to go down. There was a loud squelching sound as it popped out of Stiles, and he felt a flood of come rush down his legs. 

With a groan he tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees when he felt a human hand gather the come and push it back into his hole. 

“You are foolish for coming here. If Peter would have found you first, it wouldn’t have been nice.” The man behind him said. 

Stiles nodded. “I was hoping it was you.”

He said softly.

There was a huff of laughter behind him. “I could smell you a mile away. I knew what you wanted.” He replied, helping Stiles up. 

“And you still came?” Stiles felt unbalanced as the wolf held him up. 

Derek met him face to face. “Couldn’t deny it, not with how you smelled. Ripe. Like mine.”

Stiles reached out, touching Derek’s chest. “Yours.”

The wolf let out a growl, kissing him deep. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts on curiouscat (writingindarkness).   
> I need more inspiration. I’ll write almost anything teen wolf related.  
> If you want to beta for me, please comment and I’d be so happy!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
